


Bouquet

by AutisticWriter



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Microfic, Nicknames, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: It may not be her thing, but Gwen tries her best on Valentine’s Day.





	Bouquet

Courtney stares down at the bouquet of flowers, at the soft pink vase they sit in, and at the flowers themselves, a beautiful collection of red roses. And then she looks at Gwen.

Gwen, her girlfriend, stands in the middle of the room, a wrapped gift in her hands and an incredibly awkward expression on her face. Of course she looks awkward; Gwen may no longer be a full-on Goth, but pink and flowers and explicit displays of romance are really not her scene.

“Uh, hi, Courts,” Gwen mumbles, her cheeks going pink (and using a nickname she started using not long after the first time they met and has never stopped using). “How was work?”

Courtney doesn’t answer the question. Instead, she crosses the room and pulls Gwen into a kiss.

When they pull apart, Gwen says, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Courts.”

And Courtney grins and kisses her again. “Thank you so much for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
